rock_n_learnfandomcom-20200213-history
Alphabet
Give your child an early start down the road to reading! Reciting the ABCs is just the beginning of alphabet mastery. There's so much more to learn, and Alphabet Al leads the way! Kids sing along with cool tunes for each letter and play musical games as they reinforce letter recognition skills, build word/letter associations, and develop a richer vocabulary. As a special bonus, children learn to print capital and lowercase letters and numbers 0 through 9! Segments * Al's Alphabet Song An instrumental version can be heard in the credits from the old version of the VHS and main menu from DVD. But only the old version of the DVD though. The reprise heard in the end credits of the VHS, it was removed in the new 2013 version of the DVD, but 1998 from VHS and DVD only. * A * B * C * D * E * F * G * H * I * J * K * L * M * N * O * P * Q * R * S * T * U * V * W * X * Y * Z * Alphabet Review * Alphabet Al's Funny Looking Letters * Alphabet Al's Name Game * Traditional Alphabet Song (Tune: "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star") * How to Print Letters and Numbers and lowercase letters and numbers 0-9 Words * acrobats * ants * astronaut * apron * acorn * apricot * banjo * bicycle * baboon * basketball * bucket * balloon * cactus * camel * candy cane * cowboy * cupcake * cuckoo clock * doctor * dolphin * dinosaur * donkey * drum * domino * elephant * egg * Eskimo * eel * eraser * eagle * fingers * firefighter * fishbowl * feathers * flowers * flamingos * gorilla * grasshopper * gum * grapes * goggles * guitar * hamburger * hamster * helecopter * harmonica * hammer * hummingbird * inchworm * iguana * igloo * icicles * island * iceberg * jack-'o-lantern * jellyfish * jellybeans * jet * joker * jeans * kangaroo * kayak * key * ketchup * king * koala * ladybug * ladder * lantern * lemon * lion * lollipop * microscope * mermaid * monkey * mountains * moose * manatee * necklace * nut * nickel * napkin * notes * nest * ostritch * otter * octopus * overalls * oval * oboe * panda * parachute * pool * pizza * pirate * porcupine * quarter * quail * quilt * queen * raccoon * rattle * radio * rocket * rooster * rainbow * submarine * slide * surfboard * snake * snail * sword * tiger * treasure * trombone * turtle * tent * telephone * umbrella * umpire * Uncle Sam * United States * unicycle * ukulele * vulture * valentine * van * volcano * vest * violin * walrus * wagon * windmill * waffle * watermelon * watch * xylophone * X-ray * fox * box * ax * ox * yogurt * yarn * yak * yam * yellow * yo-yo * zebra * zipper * zoo Colors * blue - G * red - T * green - A * orange - K * purple - Q * pink - W Names * Allen * Amy * Becky * Brad * Cameron * Carol * Denise * David * Eddie * Ellen * Felicia * Frank * George * Gwen * Helen * Harry * Iris * Ivan * Jerry * Josie * Kevin * Kaitlyn * Lorrie * Larry * Marvin * Missy * Ned * Natasha * Oscar * Olivia * Penny * Paul * Quentin * Quilla * Rachel * Ronnie * Sam * Sonya * Tia * Tony * Uma * Ulysses * Virgil * Vickie * William * Wendy * Xina * Xerxes * Yolanda * Yanni * Zorro * Zamora Lyrics Alphabet/Lyrics Trivia * On the back of the cover on DVD and VHS, they have some pictures with Alphabet Al with the capital and lowercase I, with Alphabet Al in the letter L segment, with ladybug, ladder, and lantern, then the S segment, with submarine, slide, surfboard, snake, snail, and sword, and the printing letters and numbers segment, printing the capital and lowercase Z on a blue background. * On the back of the cover on DVD and VHS, the printing letters and numbers segment (How to Print Letters and Numbers) is colored on a blue background printing the last letter "Z" (both the capital "Z" and lowercase "z"). However, in the old version of both the VHS and DVD, the background on the screen is a black and green chalkboard surrounding. This is the same chalkboard background as it is in the new version of the DVD. However, it has the addition of a school wall background, a full view of a school chalkboard, three pieces of white chalk, and an eraser. * The abstract background from the video can be used in the VHS version, and the DVD version from 1998. * The inside background with no abstract can be used in the DVD version from 2012. * It appeared with the VHS video in Preschool is Cool: Super 4 Pack. * It appeared with the book and tape in Preschool is Cool: Super 4 Pack and Preschool. * In the old version of the VHS, according to the end credits, they have videos or books. It said (first credit; crediting and listing the VHS videos), "Now available, or coming soon on video". That was the first credit. * In the old version of the VHS, according to the end credits, they have books. It said (as second credit), "Rock 'N Learn offers several audio cassette and book programs that are the perfect follow-up to your Alphabet video". * In the old version of the VHS, according to the end credits, they have the Rock 'N Read books. It said (as third credit), "Our Rock 'N Read series includes slow versions of each story for kids just starting to read". This was the same third credit in the old version of the Letter Sounds VHS. * In the old version of the VHS, according to the end credits, there are four math rap books. It said (as fourth credit), "Rock 'N Learn's math audio/book programs come in rap versions...!", there are five math books of rock and country, and it said (as fifth credit), "...and also rock and country versions!". This was the same fourth and fifth credits in the old version of the Letter Sounds VHS. * In the old version of the VHS, according to the end credits, they have the books. It said (as sixth credit), "Rock 'N Learn's preschool audio/book programs are favorites with young learners". This was the same sixth credit in the old version of the Letter Sounds VHS. * In the old version of the VHS, according to the end credits, they have more books (relating to languages and science). It said (as seventh and last credit of each category of titles; which is languages and science), "Other audio/book programs...!". This was the same seventh credit in the old version of the Letter Sounds VHS. * In the old version of the VHS, according to the end credits, the awards shine to the right of the screen. It said (as eighth credit), "Rock 'N Learn programs have been honored by several distinguished awards". This was the same eighth credit in the old version of the Letter Sounds VHS. * In the old version of the VHS, according to the end credits, there is catalog for the information about Rock 'N Learn. It said (as ninth credit), "For more information, or to find a retailer near you, please call us at: 1-800-348-8445 or 1-409-539-2731", and they have a website. It said (as tenth credit), "or visit our website at: www.rocknlearn.com". This was the same ninth and tenth credits in the old version of the Letter Sounds VHS. * In the old version of the VHS, according to the end credits, it was stated that Bart Harlan wishes to thank his family Kenneth, Jane and Sandra. This was stated as the last credit (after crediting all of the names; including Brad Caudle, Richard Caudle, and Melissa Caudle). The last credit said, "Bart Harlan wishes to thank his family, Kenneth, Jane, and Sandra". This was the same last credit in the old version of the Letter Sounds VHS. Category:Videos Category:DVD Category:VHS Category:Alphabet Videos